


From the Heat-Oppressed Brain

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto goes looking for Nitoh and is surprised. Definitely surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Heat-Oppressed Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Kamen Rider kink meme. This takes place sometime near the end of the series when Nitoh has grown up a bit.
> 
> Cripes, this was supposed to be a PWP. How did that plot sneak in at the end? Hmmph.

Haruto blinked in surprise at his phone. First of all, Nitoh rarely texted him. Second, on the few occasions he had, the texts had mainly consisted of pleading for a Phantom to eat. Third, he'd never sent a text that consisted of an address and "please."

For a few moments, he considered the possibility it was one of Medusa's traps, but eventually decided that even if it _was_ a trap, he still had to go, because Nitoh might be in danger. So, there it was.

He considered bringing Rinko along as backup, but it didn't seem worth the trouble finding her, since most likely Nitoh was just bored and bugging him.

Hopping on the bike, Haruto headed out.

* * *

The address was a lush park halfway across town and Haruto slid on a ring as he looked around, relaxing slightly when he saw a peek of Nitoh's tent behind a bush. "Yo, Mayonnaise!" he called, strolling over.

His relaxation dissipated when there was no immediate complaint about the nickname. Instead, there was what sounded like a moan. Throwing caution to the wind, Haruto leaped forward, pushing his way into the tent, ready to transform.

Nitoh was curled in fetal position, hands wrapped around his knees, face buried in his shoulder.

"Nitoh, what—"

"Haruto, man..." Lifting his head slightly, Nitoh's expression was desperate, his face flushed and sweating.

"What's wrong?" Haruto dropped to his knees, reaching out. "Are you hurt? Sick?"

Nitoh's laugh was bitter. "Sick, yeah, but not like a hospital can help." His whole body shuddered and he closed his eyes.

"Do you need my magic?" Haruto was about to offer mana before he remembered he couldn't do that for Beast. "Tell me."

Another full-body shudder. "I only know a few people in Tokyo and...I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong?" Haruto was ready to shake the other man until the answer fell out. 

"So it turns out that Chimera..." Nitoh laughed. "Chimera is a girl. Or at least parts are."

"Okay."

"Do you know what a lot of girl animals do a couple of times a year?" His face was nearly tomato-colored by now.

"Girl animals?" Haruto stared. "What about...oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Haruto took in Nitoh's position and the portion of his anatomy that he was covering. "Er..."

The full-body shudders had turned into a constant shiver by now. "I don't know a lot about animals, but I don't think it's like this. Chimera, well, Chimera's not talking much right now, but it's something magical and I don't know what and _shit, I need to have sex now_."

"You're saying," Haruto said slowly as his brain tried to catch up, "that you've gone into heat."

Nitoh just whimpered.

"Okay." Swallowing, Haruto slid closer. "We can fix this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call. But I've never...I mean with a man." Nitoh's teeth chattered for a moment.

"It's okay, I have." Carefully, Haruto touched Nitoh's shoulder. "I need you to look at me."

Slowly, Nitoh turned to look at him. He looked desperate and unhappy and flushed, but not unable to make decisions for himself.

"Do you want me to try magic first?"

"Tried that. Made it worse."

"Okay." Haruto took a breath. "Do you want me to find a woman? Someone...else?"

"No. I trust you." 

Haruto's stomach clenched a bit, but he had to admit to himself that he was still pretty turned on by what he saw. Which probably said something horrible about him, but this wasn't the time to figure out what it was. "Then...can I kiss you?"

Nitoh blinked at him.

"If you trust me, then let me do this for you."

Nitoh gave a shaky nod. 

"Come here." Haruto slipped an arm under Nitoh's shoulders, sitting him up and bringing him into a partial hug. Nitoh almost immediately started to relax, which was a good sign. Gently, Haruto leaned forward and kissed Nitoh on the forehead, the cheeks, and the lips. He could hear the other man's breathing slow down and the pulse under his fingers slowed down a little. "Good," he said. 

Nitoh uncurled a bit more, turning in Haruto's arms to face him. With a determined expression that was so typical it made Haruto want to laugh, Nitoh dove in for a serious kiss, hard and fast and hot.

Haruto decided he could roll with that and pulled Nitoh with him as he lay down on the sleeping bag. Running a hand under Nitoh's shirt, he enjoyed the feel of the toned chest. It wasn't as if he'd never _thought_ about this, but Nitoh seemed so aggressively heterosexual that it never went past a fleeting fantasy.

Haruto paused, worried again. "Are you sure—"

"Yes, I'm sure. Sex now."

Haruto pushed up Nitoh's shirt and licked his chest, causing him to buck up and make a really interesting noise. Haruto took a minute to just lick, enjoying the salty sweat, before taking pity on Nitoh and getting down to stripping off his pants.

It wasn't an easy job with Nitoh apparently unable to stop squirming, but Haruto finally managed to get his jeans the rest of the way off, along with the damp underwear underneath. Nitoh was hard and ready and clearly had been for some time. 

The smell made Haruto almost drool but he wasn't sure what Nitoh could handle from another man, so Haruto got a grip on Nitoh's dick. It was so slick and such an amazing feeling, Haruto couldn't help groaning. He wanted...well, never mind. 

Stroking firmly, Haruto kept an eye on Nitoh, whose squirming and writhing had slowed almost as soon as Haruto touched him. Back arched, Nitoh's mouth dropped open and he panted.

"That's...yes," Nitoh managed. He groped wildly with a hand, managing to latch onto Haruto's leg.

Haruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. Nitoh's hand traveled erratically up his thigh, brushing against his crotch and Haruto jumped. "Don't. You don't have to."

Nitoh took a breath. "I do."

Haruto wasn't sure if he meant because of Chimera's magic or because it was polite, but he wasn't strong enough to say no. With the hand that wasn't stroking Nitoh, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, managing to push them enough to get out his dick. Just that motion made him gasp and when Nitoh's flailing hand grabbed him, Haruto struggled to not come right then. It took significant effort to get his clothing off all the way while not letting go of Nitoh, but he succeeded.

Shifting closer, Haruto struggled to find a position where they could both touch each other comfortably. He couldn't quite manage it with Nitoh half out of commission, but after some experimentation, he got close enough.

Nitoh's eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. "So close. So close."

Haruto was too but this wasn't about him. He focused on his grip on Nitoh, stroking hard and fast, his other hand stretching and _just_ reaching Nitoh's balls. "C'mon, Mayonnaise," he whispered. 

"Ah!" Nitoh's hips jerked and Haruto groaned, his own body too close to release to hold back. Then he could feel Nitoh's warmth on his hand and stomach and leg and that was it. 

All Haruto wanted to do was curl his body around Nitoh and relax, but he forced himself to sit up and look at the other man carefully. Nitoh lay still, looking much less desperate than before. 

"It's gone," Nitoh said, his voice hoarse.

"Oh. Good."

Without looking up, Nitoh grabbed a couple of t-shirts off a pile next to him, wiping his hand and leg and stomach with one and giving Haruto the other.

Haruto did the best he could to clean up, dropping the shirt awkwardly with Nitoh's dirty underwear when he was done.

Nitoh reached for a pair of clean underwear and Haruto pulled his own underwear and pants up, wishing for once that his pants weren't quite so tight as he shimmied them up.

"Are you..." Haruto wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask.

"Yeah." 

"Then I'll just...head back to the store."

Nitoh nodded, looking exhausted, and Haruto stood before he did or said something they would both regret. Pushing his way back out of the tent, he focused on getting back to his room and getting clean without running into anyone who might ask questions.

* * *

A shower later and Haruto sat in his usual spot on the couch pretending he was fine.

It was Souta all over again, Haruto thought miserably, staring into his tea and unable to repress the memories of his school boyfriend. A hurried handjob in Souta's bedroom, losing his virginity and thinking everything was perfect. And 24 hours later, Souta's look of distaste when he told Haruto he was straight and it had all been a mistake.

Souta hadn't told anyone, at least, probably because he was ashamed, but he and his buddies had immediately shunned Haruto, taking him from popular to near outcast in a single day. And for Haruto it had only cemented the belief that he was going to be alone. Since Souta, he'd stuck to one-night stands, just stress relief with someone who had no more expectations than sex. 

Haruto scowled harder at his tea. He had a strict policy of no sex with someone he was going to have to face the next day. He'd perfected the art of being friendly without getting too close to anyone, but somehow in becoming a wizard he'd acquired friends. And he'd ended up having sex with one of them and now everything was going to be messed up.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Koyomi's worried expression. He gave her a smile, but from her raised eyebrows it wasn't a very good one. At least there was Koyomi, so he wouldn't be left totally alone. She wouldn't leave him because he was gay, because they both knew there were more important things to worry about. Like imminent fear of death by Phantom or running out of mana.

The shop door opened and Haruto saw a familiar furred jacket. He kept looking at his tea, hoping it would provide some answers. Or a distraction. The one time he wanted Shunpei tripping, falling, and spilling tea everywhere and the kid was nowhere to be found. Haruto briefly considered spilling it on himself.

"Haruto."

Haruto looked up unwillingly. "Hey." He could almost _feel_ Koyomi's curiosity boring through the back of his head.

"Can I, uh, can we talk?" Nitoh's eyes looked everywhere but at him.

"Sure." With a moment of hesitation, Haruto led Nitoh up to his room. It was an exceedingly awkward location, but not as bad as this conversation would be in front of Koyomi and Wajima or standing on the sidewalk.

Shutting the door behind him, Haruto stood in the middle of the room, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for the hammer to fall. 

Nitoh couldn't look him in the eye and it was all Haruto could do to not freak the hell out on the spot. Rubbing the back of his head, Nitoh spoke to the floor. "I shouldn't have let you run off like that without talking to you. I'm sorry—"

"Don't." Haruto spoke before thinking, then turned to the side so he didn't have to see Nitoh's face. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad...I could help."

"That's not...ah!" Nitoh let out a yelp. "Stop looking like that."

"What?" Haruto turned back automatically.

"Stop looking like I'm about to punch you." Nitoh's face was red but he was looking straight at Haruto now. "And I wasn't, fuck," he rubbed the back of his head again, "I didn't want this to be all weird."

"It's a little late for that."

Nitoh snorted. "Yeah, I guess so." He took a slow breath, face getting impossibly redder. "I was trying to say thank you for saving me. And...I'm sorry I can't be what you want."

Haruto froze.

"It wasn't until...afterward, that I realized. I should have found someone else."

For a moment, Haruto wanted to say yes, damn it, Nitoh should have found someone else. Someone who didn't think he was absurdly hot in his beggar's clothing. Someone who didn't want to do it again. But that wasn't fair. "No. It was, I mean, it's probably better you called someone with some experience, right?" He managed a weak grin.

Nitoh was unaccustomedly serious. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I, uh, wish I could change. For you."

"It's okay." And to his surprise, he found it kind of was. "I'm glad you trusted me to help."

"Of _course_ I trust you."

That bald statement eased something in Haruto's stomach. "So, we're good."

"Of course we are, man." Nitoh put out a hand.

Haruto took Nitoh's hand and let himself be dragged into a fierce hug. He hadn't lost a friend, Haruto thought with considerable relief. Maybe he hadn't gained a lover, but he still had his friend.

"Y'know," Nitoh said, pulling back from the hug. "I met this guy the other day that—"

Haruto groaned. "No. Absolutely no blind dates."

"But—"

"None. No blind dates."

"Not a blind date, you should meet him be—"

"No!" Haruto smacked his forehead. "Absolutely not!"

The door to his room opened and Rinko and Shunpei leaned in. "What's going on?" Rinko asked.

"Hey, Rinko!" Nitoh bounced in place. "Remember that guy in the flower shop the other day? Don't you think he'd—"

Haruto slapped a hand over Nitoh's mouth. "Shut. Up." On the other hand, he thought as Rinko and Shunpei stared at him, maybe friends were more trouble than they were worth.

\--end--


End file.
